Life after War
by MeatloafGreaserFilms
Summary: Percy s life after the war. Who will he meet? What will he do? Please review! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

This whole story is Percy´s POV.

Percy´s POV

"_Race you to the road?" I said._

"_You are so going to lose." She took off down Half- Blood Hill and I sprinted after her._

_For once, I didn´t look back._

I ran down the hill, but I knew that she hated to win. So I slowed down my pace and caught up with her.

We were both wheezing. I took a close look at her and I realized how beautiful she was. With her blond hair falling over her eyes. Instinctively, my hand brushed it off. She blushed.

"You so let me win, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth started. I grinned.

"No I didn´t." I took her hand in mine and pulled her close. " I mean, I understand that I´m an incredibly good athlete, and you may be just a tad jea-"

"You wish." She pulled away. At least she was laughing.

I put my hands on her neck and brought her close for a kiss. I figured there was no good reason to stop. I only stopped when I heard a car honk. I turned right to see Paul and my mom waiting for me in Paul´s Prius. It looked pretty good, considering a few weeks ago it had hoove marks on its hood.

Annabeth jogged towards the car. "Hi Ms Jackson, Hi Paul."

"Hey Annabeth, I heard you were staying in New York." My mom said. She was pretty cool about everything, and if she saw that last scene, she had a pretty good guess of wether we were together.

"Yeah, it´s a boarding school over at the Upper East Side. As soon as I get to New York I´ll head over there for orientation." Annabeth said.

"How are you getting there?" asked Paul. My mom looked at her curiously as if she was wondering the same thing.

"I was kind of hoping you guys could help me with that, I told my dad I´d find my way there, he hesitated, so I sort of told him I was going with Percy." She looked at me innocently. _Gods, how did I ever get a girl like Annabeth to like me?_

"Of course honey, get in the car, let´s waste no time!" She buckled her seat belt again. Paul unlocked the back doors.

"Well, are you coming?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I hope you like this! If you don´t want to review, I don´t mind, I´ll keep publishing for those of you who do.  
I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Characters. All credit to Rick Riordan.

**Enjoy!**

The drive back home was okay. Annabeth was beside´s me in the backseat. Her head was resting on my shoulder. When I looked to my left, I saw buildings. The empire state bulding came into view. I remembered the battle. Nico appearing with his dad, Poseidon showing up to save the day, and Luke- I hesitated. For the past weeks, I tried to forget about Luke. It was easy, but I felt guilty just, forgetting him. I knew Annabeth had tried to forget him, but it feels horrible going second to the guy your girlfriend used to like. Especially if he was dead. I guess I started to pull away or something, because Annabeth took her head off my shoulder.

"You ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah." Then I whispered in her ear. "Why´d you pull away?" I asked innocently.

She smiled. "I wanted to see if you were okay, Seaweed Brain." She put her head back on my shoulder. "Wake me when we get to my school, will you?"

"Of course." I kissed her forehead.

After a half hour, my mom pulled up to the main entrance of a big fancy school.

"We here?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah. Let me see." My mom drove up and parked besides a guard. "Hi! My name is Sally Blofis, I came to drop off a student here."

While my mom was talking to the guard, I nudged Annabeth. "Hey."

She opened her eyes and straightened up. "What?"

"We´re here." I looked to the school. Then I spotted another building, about a kilometer away. "Why is there 2 main buildings, too many girls?" I chuckled at my stupid joke.

"That´s the boys dorm." Annabeth said.

My face fell. "Boys dorm?" Well great. Now I could be half a city away from Annabeth, while she can be with other freakin guys.

She seemed to read my dissapointment. "But we don´t like take classes with them, we just see them in afterschool sports. Well damn.

"Cool." I said. _COOL_? While I was at Goode, Annabeth would be here. Shit! Wow. I never cuss. I guess I can get protective. And jealous.

"Annabeth, dear, can you give the guard your ID so he believes me that you´re a student." My mom said.

Annabeth reacted a second later. "Uh, yeah." She took her seatbelt off. "Be right back." She kissed me. I held her. She tried to go, but I resisted. Then I let her go. She giggled.

I watched her get out the car and walk over to my mom and the bald security guard. He asked her a bunch of questions.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase,"

"ID?"

"5500."

"Birth Date?"

"July 23, 1993."

"Parent?"

"Friederich Chase."

The guard flipped through his notebook. Then he stopped on one page. He continued talking to my mother and Annabeth.

I sighed and lay down.

"What´s up champ?"

"AHH!" I screamed. It was just Paul. "Sorry Paul, thought you were out there."

He chuckled. "Anyways, why the worried face, kiddo?"

I hesitated. "Annabeth´s my girlfriend."

"I can see that."

Ookay. "And she´ll be here, with other guys. Kind of got this feeling, like an empty feeling in my gut."

"Well, be greatful she´s here and not in San Francisco." Paul said. Holy crap. He was right.

"I never thought of that." I said, truthfully.

He smiled. "And if you love her, and trust her, you´ll know she´d never do anything to hurt you. Even I know that, and I´m just Paul. (HELL YEAH, IT´S PAUL!)"

I grinned. "You´re right."

"Hi guys!" My mom got into the passenger seat. Then Annabeth got into the backseat with me.

"How´d it go?" I asked Annabeth.

She buckled up. "He´s letting us in. I gotta say, he´s persistent." She said. "Look Percy, I know you´re unsure about me being with other boys, but-"

"Don´t worry. I´m not your boss." I leaned in to whisper to her. "And I trust you 100 percent, otherwise I don´t think I would´ve told you my achilles spot."

She seemed relieved. She kissed me quickly. I don´t think anyone likes to kiss in front of their parents. "Thank you."

"You´re welcome." I looked at the bulding again. I whistled. "Where will you take your classes?" I asked her.

She smiled. "Behing the dorms. Then behing the school, are the soccer fields, the Gym, and indoor and outdoor swimming pools."

"Send me some pics of that pool, will you?" I asked with great interest.

She laughed. "Ok." She thought for a second. "Hey, didn´t you say something about joining your schools swim team?"

I laughed. "Yeah, but last year, I accidentally pushed the swim coach into the pool, and she was wearing a fancy dress or something, cause she banned me from joining."

She laughed too. "But how will I get to see you in athletic competitions if you aren´t in the swim team?"

I shrugged. "I don´t know. But the basketball coach hates her. He thought it was pretty cool. He´s like the only coach that doesn´t hate me yet."

"Of course!" Annabeth whisper-yelled.

"What?" I whisper-yelled back.

"Join the basketball team!" she told me.

It made sense. Coach Brown didn´t hate me, I liked basketball, why not?

"Maybe."

"I say you should." She said.

Paul turned around. "Here we are." Indeed. I saw the entrance to the girls dorm, with a bunch of girls and parents going in. Paul parked the car, Annabeth tugged on my hand and pulled me outside.

"Here-" Paul passed me a suitcase. "Take it to Annabeth´s dorm."

I inspected the suitcase. "No wheels?"

"Nope. Looks like you´ll have to carry it." Paul said. He gave Annabeth her suitcase with wheels.

"No fair!" I cried.

"Percy dont be such a baby, come on." Annabeth motioned me to follow her.

After following her, I saw a lot of people wearing blazers and dress pants. "I feel really informal." I whispered to Annabeth. I was wearing a flannel shirt with an undershirt under it and navy boot-cut jeans,with adidas shoes, (sorry, i like to describe clothing alot) and a beanie.

"Don´t worry. This isn´t like an event or something." She walked ahead , I was struggling to catch up, first because I had a suitcase hoisted on my shoulder, and second, it was too crowded.

"OMG, whose that." I turned to see a couple of girls pointing at me. A blush crept up to my face. "Do you think he goes here?" said the brunette.

Then a redhead spoke. "Why would he be here then? He´d be like, I don´t know, unpacking at the BOYS dorm." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe he has a sister who will also go here and is helping her unpack." The brunette said hopefully.

I quickly walked towards Annabeth, ignoring the ´Oh he´s so hot´ and ´Go talk to him,´ ´No, you go talk to him.´

"Hey, you found your room?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but-" I took her hand and pulled her into the nearest bedroom.

"Is this it?" I asked.

"Yeah, but why are you so in a hurry." She asked me, curious.

I shook my head. "No reason."

Annabeth was unpacking while I was putting the sheets on her bed. When I was done, I waited for her, laying down.

A few minutes later, Annabeth was done settling in.

"Lets go." She instructed me to follow her back to my mom´s car.

My mom saw us approaching. "Hi Annabeth! Did you finish?" she asked.

"Yeah. It was really crowded in the halls." Annabeth said. "Goodbye Mrs Blofis. Thank you so much, for everything, and you too Paul."

Paul smiled. "You´re welcome."

My mom spoke. "Well Annabeth, be sure to come to visit us soon."

Annabeth chuckled. "I will."

Paul and my mom headed back to the car.

"IM me everyday?" I said.

"Yes." She stepped forward and hugged me. "My free days are Friday after school, Saturday, and Sunday."

I kissed the top of your head. "I´ll pick you up." Annabeth pulled away. I took hear head and carefullt brought it close to mine. We kissed for what seemed like hours.

"Bye Percy." She began to walk back to her dorm.

"Wait, Annabeth." She turned around. I gulped. "I love you. I always will."

Annabeth ran back and hugged me. "I love you Percy."

She walked back, and I began to walk back to the car. Before I went in, I turned around and waved goodbye.

She blew me a kiis. I got in the car and my mom, me, and Paul drove back to our apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not posting in a couple of days! I had to complete five 500-word essays… Anyways, as you all may know I do not own PJO or any of the characters, except for my characters Jonathan, Coach Brown, and other's coming up soon. And I may put other people's POV's too, tell me if that's okay. R and R please! **

Chapter 3

After leaving Annabeth at her school, we drove back home. It was pretty much of a drag. Paul let my mom drive, and Paul was watching a re-run of How I met your Mother (I don't own it), laughing at random moments, and yelling "Suit Up!" every now and then.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

"Percy?" a voice woke me up half an hour later. When I opened my eyes, I saw Paul. "Hey champ, we're home."

I didn't seem to register his words until my mom also came into view.

"Come on sweetie." She tugged on my hand. I groaned and got up. We were parked under our apartment building. When I exited the car, I closed the door of the Prius. I caught up with Paul as we walked towards the elevator.

"Hey Paul, dare you to go up to a random person and yell at them to suit up." I told him. He turned to look at me at chuckled.

"You're on." He walked up to a guy about my age and yelled at him, "Suit Up!" His expression was nothing like I'd expected. The guy regarded Paul with a smile. He was saying something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I walked over to them.

"So I see you're a fan of Mr. Barney Stinson, eh?" The guy told Paul. "I'm Jonathan." He put out his hand.

Paul shook it. "Paul." They talked for a while. I eventually got bored and walked back to my mother.

I couldn't help but feel that that guy would mean trouble. Not the monster type of trouble, I mean be a pain in the ass trouble. The guy was 5'6. Not like me, I was 5'9, I guess I grew this summer. He had greasy dirty blonde hair, and his build was average. Not bragging and all, but I was so much stronger than he was. The River Styx kind of made me stronger. Physically, too. Annabeth would tell me that I really grew muscles, and something about stupid Aphrodite girls liking me because of it. I did not understand girls a lot. And Jonathan's skin? It had blemishes, scab's, whiteheads, and blackheads, but not like excessive. My skin? Not one pimple. I had pimples when I was 13 and 14, but now? Not even 1.

And just looking at him made me want to punch him. _Calm down, Percy, you don't even know this guy. Stop making assumptions! _I thought. Then Paul waved goodbye to Jonathan and came trotting back.

"Finally! Someone who understands 'How I met your mother' like I do!" Paul sighed. "Let's go!"

My mom was talking with one of her friends, while Paul explained to me why that series was the best in the world.

"Cool, I'll be sure to watch it." I told him. He got so exited talking about it. Then, the elevator doors opened, and we walked into our apartment. My mom closed the doors, and hung up her phone. Paul kissed her and went to watch T.V.

I was about to head to my room when my mom called me. "Percy? Sweetie? Come, I need to tell you something." I walked back to the kitchen. "Oh! There you are! Follow me." She led me to her room, and I found some clothes on her bed. She picked them up.

"What's this about?" There were a couple of white short sleeve and long sleeved dress shirts, and khaki dress pants. Besides that, were 2 pairs of purple v-neck sweater vests and two purple long sleeved sweater vests. (**Sorry, couldn't find any pics that fit my outfit. :**(** ) **

"Goode's gone uniform!" she told me. WHAT? Great, I hated wearing uniform. A sarcastic metaphor because I was never good at school, and the uniforms made me feel more dumb than I already was.

I faked a smile. "Awesome!" I hoped my mom would figure out I was using sarcasm. She didn't.

"I'm glad you like it. Now go take a shower. It's getting dark." She went into her bathroom and washed her hands. I was sulking out the door, when my mother reminded me to take my uniforms with me.

I was walking back to my room when Paul said. "She told you about the uniforms didn't she?" I nodded. "I wanna give you something."

"It isn't a blazer or something is it?" I asked him. He chuckled and shook his head. He opened his bag and pulled something out.

"When I was young, I wore these a lot," He showed me a pair of black wayfarer sunglasses. "And," he pulled another thing out. A brand new, laderry diesel leather jacket. "this is for you. I saw a movie where this guy looked cool wearing both of these things. I told your mom, and she thought it was a good idea."

I was dumfound. "But the jacket must have cost you a fortune." It was true, the price tag read $550 dollars.

He found me looking a the price tag and carefully took it off. "Actually it was a gift from my brother. It isn't really my style. So I want you to have it. You know, to make up for the uniform thing."

"Thanks Paul. It means a lot to me." He pulled me into a man hug.

"Oh, I also looked at one of those style websites, and it says that girls like that style." He beamed. I chuckled.

"Well than I'll be sure to wear it tomorrow." I told him.

"You better, I bet your mom that you would." He pat me on the back. "Goodnight champ."

"Night." I smiled and walked back to my room. I closed the door behind me and put the stuff on my counter. I was really lucky. I had the coolest step-dad, the nicest mom, and the best girlfriend in the universe. It was when I began to realize I was really lucky.

I changed into some shorts, and I took my shirt off. I lay on my bed, and I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, Percy will go to Goode. Will he join the basketball team? Yeah whatever.**

**DISCLAMER: ****Nada de Percy Jackson es mio, todo credito va a Rick Riordan. (Showin off my Spanish, JK, I used Google translate)**

**R and R! Please!**

I woke up to find my mom opening the curtains in my room. Sunlight struck me in the face.

"Ah! Mom! Close it!" I screamed, falling off my bed. I stood up groggily and covered my face with the bed's comforter.

My mom turned to look at me. She put hr hand on her hips. "Honey, it's your first day, and you don't want to be late, do you?" My mom stated.

I sighed. "No." My mom seemed convinced. She gave me a smile and left the room. I walked over to the blinds and shut them. _Too much light,_ I thought. I just turned the light on.

Sleepily, I walked over to my closet to pick my outfit to school. _Oh, wait, Goode has uniforms now._ I groaned. I picked up the uniforms I dropped on the floor last night. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul's gift. I smiled to myself, and picked that up too. I took the clothes to my closet and set it besides the sink.

I turned the water on and undressed. I waited until the water was warm, and stepped into the shower. I felt the warm water, but I wasn't wet. Then I allowed myself to be wet, and I was soaked now.

After a couple of minutes, I stepped out of the shower. I took a look at the towel, but I just smiled. _Don't need it. _After a second, I was dry. I put on all my clothes on. My boxer briefs, my pants, belt, and socks. I rummaged around the pile of clothes for the shirt, when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey." I turned to find Annabeth hovering above my sink. Well, not her of course, an Iris message. At first I was shocked, I was thinking about covering my chest_. Don't be a douche, Percy, you're a dude, she probably wants to see you like this all the time. _

"Hey. Why so early? It's just 7 am." I told her.

She smiled. "For your information, I have to wake up everyday at 6." I cringed. She giggled.

"Sucks for you. But still… 7 am is pretty early for me…" I muttered. Then I remembered I had to get dressed for school. "You'll never guess heinous thing happened to me yesterday."

Annabeth studied me. "What?"

"What do you mean what? You too lazy to think Wise girl?" She smiled.

"Just tell me." I chuckled.

"I have to wear uniform to school now-" I showed her my outfit. "Reprehensive, right?" I showed off the new word I learned by reading a thesaurus. Annabeth wasn't impressed.

"What's wrong with uniforms? I think they look good." She stated.

I groaned. "Of course they do, but only on girls, and only when they involve a skirt." Annabeth was glaring at me. "Not that I, uh, not that I ever notice." _Damn_! Still, it was true. I was dying to see Annabeth in her uniform.

"Whatever. Hey, the basketball tournament is in 2 weeks, and it will be held over at my school. Please tell me you'll join, we'll get to see each other a lot." She pleaded.

I chuckled. "Of course. Hey, I was wondering, what are visiting hours at your school?" I said as I put my white dress shirt (if you've ever seen or played Bully, the game, the uniform will be like jimmy's at the beginning, with the sleeves rolled up, and instead of a blue vest it is purple. I'll put a link on my profile.)

"3:50 to 9:30. Why?" Annabeth asked me.

"Why do you think?" I chuckled. She blushed. I finished buttoning the last button, and then I put the vest over my head. When I finished dressing, I quickly ran a comb through my hair.

"Alright Seaweed Brain, I'll see you later. Love you." She said.

"Love you too." I blew her a kiss and I swatted the image away. I sighed. As I walked towards my dresser, my mom told me we'd be leaving in 10 minutes.

I opened my drawer, my old clothes drawer with a lot of old stuff. You could say I was bored. I came upon this interesting old pair of jeans, with a wallet in the back pocket. I took it out. It had a picture of me and Grover on my first day at camp, a couple of dollars, (condoms, JUST KIDDING, HAD YOU FOOLED DIDN'T I. ANYWAYS) and a platinum colored card that said 'LOTUS CASINO PREMIUM MEMBER' _Huh, I wonder if it still has infinite money…_

I REAAAAAAAAAALLY want to get Percy a car. It has to be really awesome, but not completely expensive, like a ferrarri. Something modest, LIKE A CAMARO! Review what car you think I should get Percy.

ALSOOO I am holding a contest for 2 new characters, a boy and a girl, who are Percy's age. 1 character per reviewer, and it has to include this info:

NAME:  
GENDER:  
LIKES:  
DISLIKES:  
HAIR COLOR:  
EYE COLOR:  
BEAUTY MARKS/ FRECKLES:  
BUILD: (for boy)  
HOBBIES:

Thanks a lot! Please review! It means a lot!


End file.
